The Hardest Choice
by Five-O Fanatics
Summary: When tensions over a controversial bill boil over into violence, difficult choices must be made and Kono discovers that doing what is right isn't always easy. A Round Robin Story.
1. Chapter 1

**The Hardest Choice**

By: Book 'em Again, honu59, jodm, Tanith2011, and "AC"

Cover art by: bkart

**Chapter 1**

Danny Williams could hear the roar of the protesters and counter-protestors outside even though their mingled shouts made it impossible to understand what they were saying. But that didn't matter as Danny knew all too well what the fuss was about: nothing divided the populace of Hawaii more strongly than the issues surrounding land rights and ownership.

In a few minutes, Governor Jameson would deliver a speech announcing whether he would sign or veto a bill that would give a coveted area of land to the native Hawaiian people. It was a decision that was turning out to be one the most controversial of Jameson's governorship, a decision that would make one of those very vocal and opinionated groups furious and no one outside of Jameson's closest advisors knew what it would be – not even Five-O.

Knowing that controversy and large crowds could be a recipe for violence, Five-O and HPD were on high alert. Danny had the job of bodyguard while Steve oversaw security and Kono and Chin worked closely with HPD to manage the crowds.

Glancing out the window, Danny studied the large crowd outside of the Capitol Building and murmured, "I wish you would have given this speech from your office."

Governor Jameson smiled and tried to put the nervous detective at ease. "You're worrying too much."

"I can ask Steve to come back in here so you can tell him that."

"No," Jameson growled. "He'll just start harping on me to wear that vest again."

"Sir, that's not a bad idea."

"Don't you start too," Jameson snapped before softening his tone, "Danny, I'm grateful that you are concerned about my safety but to treat the citizens of Hawaii as threats simply because they are exercising their right to free speech is something I cannot do. To wear a vest would be to an insult to those who have chosen to express their political opinion."

"I understand," Danny admitted. "I just wish it could be different."

Jameson's response was interrupted by the voice of Steve McGarrett coming over the walkie-talkie in Danny's hand. "Danno, do you read me?"

"Loud and clear."

"Bring him out."

Danny looked at the Governor who was already rising from his chair. "Ten-four."

Danny led Jameson through the building, nodding at each HPD officer he passed, until they reached the front doors. After the officers on duty checked to make sure the scene remained clear, Danny first walked through the doors before allowing the Governor to follow.

Keeping one eye on the Governor and another on the crowd, Danny reminded himself, that unlike the Governor, he had to treat every person as a potential threat. That attention paid off when Jameson stepped up to the podium and Danny noticed a man in the third row reach into his jacket.

"People of Hawaii, I…"

The man pulled out a gun.

Moving faster than he could think, Danny pushed the Governor to the ground as a bullet ripped through the detective's flesh.

o-o-o-o-o

McGarrett watched in horror as he saw his second-in-command fall to the ground. Even from where he stood, he could see the pain written all over the young man's face.

"Chin, Kono," Steve barked into the walkie-talkie. "The shot sounded as if it came from the third row. Find that shooter!"

"We're already on it, Boss," Kono said as he and Chin searched the large sea of people while Steve hurried to get to the governor and Danny.

o-o-o-o-o

"Sir, are you all right?" Steve asked as he rushed up to Jameson.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's Danny that's been hit."

Steve knelt down next to the wounded young man clutching his right arm. "Danno," he said gently.

"He…he was in the third row, Steve," Danny began, wincing. "I saw him reach into his jacket."

"Easy, Danno, easy. Chin and Kono are on it. Did you see what color the jacket was?"

"Brown. It was long. He was Hawaiian, about six feet or so."

Steve brought up the walkie-talkie. "Chin, Kono. We're looking for a man, Hawaiian, about 6 feet wearing a long brown coat. He was in the third row as I suspected."

"Steve," Chin's voice replied. "We're still searching, but I think our man got away. There's no one around here fitting that description."

"Not even close, Boss," Kono chimed in.

A grunt of pain from Danny got Steve's attention. He looked down sympathetically at the young man and rested his hand gently on his good shoulder as he spoke into the walkie-talkie.

"Alright. I guess I should have figured he'd be long gone by now. Still, keep your eyes open."

"How's Danny?" Kono asked.

"It could have been worse," Steve replied as he set the walkie-talkie down. "Just take it easy, Danno. An ambulance is on its way."

o-o-o-o-o

Maleko Kapule slammed the panel of the van door shut then pulled down the garage door before thundering up the stairs, adrenaline rushing through him. He yanked the front door open and stormed inside, breathing hard and sweating profusely. His mind took him back to the shooting barely a half hour ago outside the Capitol Building. Maleko remembered taking aim at the Governor but somehow he must've been seen for he was knocked to the ground just as he fired his round. Still, the Hawaiian thought his shot had found its mark just in time. He didn't stick around to find out for sure once he fired his pistol. He fled the scene quickly amidst the confusion of the crowd he left behind.

"What is it Bruddah?" A voice coming from the living room drew Maleko's attention.

"Turn on the TV, Kimo!" Maleko ordered loudly as he strode over to the living room.

With confusion written on his face, the young Hawaiian youth walked over to the television set and turned it on. The news broadcast blared out of the frontal speakers of the old television set and Maleko stepped toward it, his brown eyes glued to the screen. Sure enough images of the Capitol Building were shown along with a large crowd of protestors being dispersed by HPD officers.

"What's going on?" Kimo asked nervously, eyeing his older brother suspiciously.

"Quiet!" Maleko snapped as he turned up the volume.

"…though the Governor escaped serious injury, we have reports that a Five-O detective was wounded…" The newsreader broadcasted the headline news.

"No, no, no! I had him!" Maleko threw his arms up in frustration and fury.

"What have you done, Maleko?" Kimo rounded on his brother.

"It's what I should've done kaikaina! Da pig ruined everything!"

"Maleko! Please don't tell me you went over dere and…" Kimo's voice trailed off as the shock of what his brother was implying registered.

"I sure did little bruddah! If da damn pig didn't get in da way… "

"Maleko! Why?"

"Because dat man is a liar! Do you think for one minute dat he's gonna sign dat bill? What does he care about our people? He's a Haole and dey are all the same! Dey say one thing and do another! Why would he give back land dat is rightfully ours when dey can use it to build dose high-rise apartment blocks?" The hatred in Maleko's eyes was unmistakable and left Kimo in a state of speechlessness. He knew how passionately his brother felt about their land and the never-ending conflict that divided the people of Hawaii.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kono paced the hallway outside the treatment room at Queen's Hospital. Normally Steve would have been there, but the boss had his hands full tightening security for the governor now that there had been an attempt on the man's life. This time it was Kono who had accompanied Danny in the ambulance and now anxiously awaited word on his friend's condition. Replaying the morning's events in his mind, the large Hawaiian silently cursed himself for losing sight of the gunman. Everything had happened so quickly. His thoughts were soon interrupted by Bergman's appearance in the hall.

"How is he, Doc?" Kono asked quietly, his voice betraying his concern.

"Lucky," Doc replied, shoving his hands in the pockets of his white lab coat. "The bullet was easily removed. There's muscle damage, so he's going to be sore for a while, but he didn't lose too much blood, fortunately. Where's Steve?"

"With da governor," Kono said; his relief apparent. "Are you keeping Danny overnight?"

"No, you can take him home, but I want him to rest. He'll probably sleep the rest of the day anyway while the pain meds wear off."

"Okay. Thanks for taking care of him, Doc!" Kono said sincerely as he turned and entered Danny's room.

o-o-o-o-o

"Steve, what you're suggesting is out of the question!" Governor Jameson stated emphatically. "I will not go off and hide. I can't run this state that way!"

"Please be reasonable, sir," Steve said, taking care not to raise his voice. "I don't have the manpower to protect you at the Capitol Building; you're just too much in the open there. You'll have to conduct business from a safe house."

"Alright, Steve, but on one condition – I'm giving you a time limit. You have one week to straighten this out, then I will be back to my usual routine. That's my final word."

The big detective sighed. "Okay, sir, one week. I'll make the arrangements for your transportation."

"Thank you, Steve," the governor replied as they shook hands.

Steve took that as a sign that he was dismissed but when he reached the door Jameson called out, "Wait."

Steve turned and saw a face he rarely saw, the face of the man behind the politician, the face of tired, worn and yet concerned public servant who had almost lost his life two hours ago. The anger was gone and replaced with worry. "What is it, Sir?"

The Governor hesitated as if he was carefully choosing his words before he spoke. "I realize I'm asking a lot of you but I need you to use the time I'm giving you to find the shooter and figure why he did this before the week is over."

"That was my intention," Steve replied. "Why the concern?"

"This law… it passed the legislature two days ago. I have to sign or veto the bill within ten days of that date or it becomes law even without my signature."

Not entirely sure what the issue was, Steve suggested, "If that's your concern, I can get one camera in here and you can give your speech before you leave for the safe house."

"No," Jameson declared. "I can't make my decision known now. I haven't changed my mind but the media has already caught wind that the shooter was Hawaiian. If I sign the bill, I'm caving in to the threat against my life. If I veto it, I'm allowing my anger to influence my decision. If I do nothing and let the bill become law, I'm a coward. That's what the public will think and my opponents will say."

"Sir," Steve said, his voice full of concern and conviction, "no one can ever accuse you of being a coward."

"Steve, the only way I govern successfully is if the public knows the truth. Only then can I explain my actions to the public."

Understanding the Governor's position, Steve decided to press for information he didn't currently have. "It might be easier if you told me what your decision was. I can't discount the possibility that your intentions were leaked."

"I can't do that. Very few people knew and while I trust your team, I can't risk it."

"Sir…"

"My mind is made up, Steve. You're not the only one with a stubborn streak."

Steve chucked which caused the Governor to grin and for a brief moment the seriousness of the situation was forgotten. Then remembering his duty and the sight of his second-in-command throwing himself in front of a bullet, Steve vowed, "I'll find the truth, I promise."

Leaving the Governor with his guards, Steve exited the room and walked toward a group of HPD men. Sergeant Duke Lukela broke away from the group and approached Steve.

"Everything is ready; just like you ordered."

Steve looked in the eyes of the officer he handpicked to lead the group of men who would guarding the Governor until the threat passed. "Take good care of him, Duke."

Duke nodded. "You know I will."

o-o-o-o-o

Kono unlocked the door of Danny's apartment and helped his younger colleague to the couch. "You heard what Doc said, Kaikaina. You gotta rest today and maybe tomorrow. No talking Steve into letting you back to work until Doc says so."

"But Kono," Danny sputtered sleepily, "that leaves you short-handed and the Governor . . ." He yawned as the pain meds continued to work. "Steve's gonna need all of us!"

"Not you, not today. Steve will be here later, you know that," the big Hawaiian broke in. "Now you gonna stay here and behave or should I get someone to watch you, like maybe Carter's bird Toby?" Kono smirked.

Danny shuddered. "I'll behave," he said with another yawn as he drifted off to sleep. He had too many memories of the havoc that big, overly excited cockatoo could – and did – cause.

o-o-o-o-o

Duke Lukela and the HPD escort pulled up to the safe house on the North Coast, a cottage owned by a friend of McGarrett's. "This way, Governor," the veteran cop motioned. "You'll be safe here. Someone will be with you at all times and patrols will be checking the area to keep unwanted visitors away."

"I almost feel as if I'm in protective custody," Jameson chuckled. "I'll be kept informed of developments in the case, I presume."

"Steve will definitely keep you updated," Duke answered. "We'll be checking out the radical groups for connections to the attack. I know you're facing a deadline and we want to find out who is behind this as much as you do."

"Thanks, Duke. I know Five-O and HPD will do their best. Steve always seems to make the impossible possible." He paused for a few seconds. "I presume my wife will be under guard as well?"

"She'll be joining us shortly," Duke replied. "Ben Kokua is picking her up at the Mansion."

o-o-o-o-o

Danny woke with a start, then flinched as the bullet wound in his arm achingly reminded him of its presence. Something about that shooter, the man in the brown jacket, teased the edges of his memory. He'd seen the guy before today, but where? He leaned back against the couch pillows, cradling his injured arm.

"Think, Williams, think!' he muttered. He remembered a beach, surf, a big guy on a brown and yellow board. A competition? Sunset Beach? Maybe, but when? And who was the guy hanging out with? The memories teased, but his groggy mind refused to follow them any farther. Sleep again overpowered him . . . but he had to tell Steve . . .

o-o-o-o-o

"McGarrett," the head of Five-O barked into the phone. "What?" he said, anger coloring his voice. "When? Any witnesses?"

He slammed the phone back into its cradle as he roared "Chin, Kono! My office!"

The two detectives came on the run, questions easily readable on their faces. "What's wrong, Boss?" the Chinese officer asked.

"Mrs. Jameson's been kidnapped. Witnesses report a man in a brown jacket forced her into a car."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Steve couldn't believe the turn that the day had taken. He was one man short, there had been an assassination attempt on the governor and now Jameson's wife had been taken hostage. One man short … he hadn't even had the time to check up on his wounded second-in-command since the young man had been loaded into the ambulance that morning. No time now, either.

"Chin, I want statements from those witnesses now. Get a description of that car! And let's keep this away from the press as long as we can."

"Done, Boss!" Chin called on his way out the door.

"Kono, come with me," Steve said as he grabbed his jacket and shoulder holster. "We're going to have to break this to the governor. No choice, he deserves to know."

o-o-o-o-o

As Chin pulled up in front of Washington Place, there were already a couple of HPD officers taking statements from a small group of shaken tourists. Ben Kokua was leaning against his car gingerly massaging a lump on the back of his head. Concerned for his fellow officer, Chin approached the tall Samoan.

"What happened, Ben?" Chin asked the dazed officer.

"They must have arrived right after I did, Chin," Ben replied, his anger and frustration evident in his voice. "I was hit from behind, but I wasn't out long and I saw them leaving. Big Hawaiian guy, six feet tall maybe, long brown coat and a younger guy, Hawaiian, skinny, t-shirt and jeans. They left in a beat up, light blue van…I didn't get the plate… kind of rusty like a beach car, roof rack …maybe they're surfers, Chin!"

o-o-o-o-o

The next time Danny woke, it was beginning to get dark. He sat up slowly and ran his hand over his face and through his sandy curls. The meds were definitely wearing off now. His arm was really sore, but he was also beginning to think coherently again. His stomach growled and he couldn't remember the last time he had eaten.

Steve…I thought he'd bring dinner. Strange that he hasn't been here yet. I wonder what's going on.

The ache in his arm returned his thoughts to the morning shooting and then to pieces of that earlier memory. Was it a drug-induced dream? Or was it real?

Big guy…Sunset Beach…the Duke Kahanamoku Classic! Brown and yellow surfboard…long brown jacket…

The images in his mind were rapidly becoming clearer. When the memory sharpened to certainty, Danny was seized by a terrible truth: the Hawaiian in the long brown coat was none other than Maleko Kapule – Kono's cousin!

Damn! Have to tell Steve…

o-o-o-o-o

"Thirty-three years…" Governor Jameson whispered, his face showing sign of shock as he slumped over in a chair. The fight, the resolve was missing and Steve was looking at a broken and grieving man. "Thirty-three years. That's how long Patti and I have been married. Thirty-three years of her sacrificing her time and her career to support me to be a politician's wife. Thirty-three years of always having to being careful about what she said and she wore, and never once complaining about the strain politics puts on a marriage."

Jameson looked up with eyes full of tears. "Find her, Steve. She doesn't deserve this."

After promising that they would do everything in their power to find Patti, Steve and Kono walked outside to the car. However, Steve didn't start the engine as his brain was working overtime because he failed to understand why their suspect did what he did.

"I don't get it, Kono. Why kidnap Patti Jameson? If the news had leaked that he going to veto the bill I would see the motivation but if he had no knowledge either way, all our suspect is doing is hurting his cause."

"It isn't `bout convincing da Governor ta give us da land," Kono responded emphatically. "It was always our land. Having da Governor sign a paper saying it is our land means we give dem the power over our land."

Steve struggled to follow Kono's train of thought. "You're saying this man doesn't want the Governor to return the land to Hawaiian people?"

"He wants da land to be ours. He just doesn't want the Haoles to act like dey are giving us a gift after dey stole it from us years ago."

"Then what is the point?"

"To protest da process; to show ya cannot give something dat was never yours ta give!"

"You sound like you agree with him!"

Kono grew quiet before stating honestly, "Da sentiment: yes. Da methods: no."

Steve studied the man before him, a man he thought he knew. Steve was aware that Kono had a strong passion for righting injustice but Steve was now beginning to see just how deep those feelings went, especially when the injustice was personal.

Before Steve could speak, Kono spoke again, "When Hawaii became a state we never got a vote. The day it was announced my makua said to me: Ya want to earn da Haole respect ya dress like dem, act like dem, work ya way into power and den dey will respect ya. But inside never forget that you are kama'aina."

"I became a cop to protect my people and my land. Whoever tried to kill da Governor, whoever kidnapped his wife feels exactly da same way."

As Steve listened, he became convinced by the conviction and the passion in his detective's voice that every word Kono spoke was true and he feared for what that would mean for Patti Jameson.

o-o-o-o-o

Maleko Kapule towered over his captive. Patti Jameson made the perfect hostage. One call to Five-O and his demands would be met-would have to be met. This was a threat that would not be ignored. He dialed the number and demanded to speak to McGarrett.

"McGarrett, you hear me? I got the Governor's lady. He want her back, we get our land. It's ours, Bruddah, never yours." The anger in Kapule's voice leaked through the phone, nearly burning the detective's hand in its ferocity.

Steve signaled for a trace as Kapule went on, "You tell the Governor dis, you understand? We give him forty-eight hours or he not see her anymore." He slammed the phone down.

"Too short to get a trace, Steve," Chin shook his head.

Steve clenched his fist. Forty-eight hours until . . . what? Murder? More violence? Forty-eight hours!

o-o-o-o-o

Kono sat at his desk, his head in his hands. He recognized that voice, his cousin Maleko, one of his ohana. They'd grown up together, been friends, but had taken different paths in life. Yes, he agreed with the sentiment—as kama'aina, he belonged to the land, it was part of him. But kidnapping, an assassination attempt, a threat of murdering an innocent woman, that he did not understand, could not condone as a cop and as a Hawaiian. He knocked on Steve's office door, then entered.

"Steve," he began, "I gotta tell you-I recognize that guy on the phone. It sounds like my cousin Maleko. And if it is, we got another problem. Danny could have recognized him. He's competed against him in a couple of surf meets."

"And Danno's getting shot protecting the governor was all over the news," McGarrett considered. "If he thinks Danno recognized him . . ."

"Danny could be in big trouble," Kono finished.

o-o-o-o-o

"Bruddah," a sound of fear crept into Kimo's voice as he called to his older brother. "You got to see this. The Five-O cop you hit, it's Kono's buddy Williams. What if he recognized you?"

"Den I'll just have to take care of him, too," Kapule growled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Danny winced as a spasm of pain shot up his wounded arm. Kono's cousin! The shooter was Kono's cousin! How would his friend, his colleague take this? This wasn't about some faceless assailant, it was about ohana. He had to tell Steve, even as he felt for the pain and hurt the big Hawaiian detective would feel. He reached for the phone, but stopped when he heard a knock at his door.

Must be Steve, the thought crossed his mind. This is gonna be so hard for Kono. He opened the door, only to be met by a hard punch in the stomach. He doubled over in pain as another punch sent him into oblivion . . .

o-o-o-o-o

The black LTD screeched to a halt at the curb alongside Danny's apartment block. A HPD car pulled in behind it without its siren blaring or its lights flashing. Steve had requested Sergeant Lukela to use silent approach as they drove to Danny's apartment. Steve, Kono, Chin and Lukela hastily made their way into the building. The worried lead detective had phoned Danny upon realizing his life was at risk. When no one answered, Steve and his men headed over to the young detective's home. As they reached the front door, their concern for his safety grew when they saw the door was ajar. Drawing his pistol from his holster Steve stood to one side of the door with Kono on the other. Chin and Duke scanned the hallway. Reaching his free hand across, Steve carefully pushed the door open wider then stepped out from the wall, crouching and pointing his gun into the entrance. He lunged inside the apartment and checked behind the door. Seeing no one hiding behind it, Steve gestured for Kono to enter. The two men searched the apartment for Danny and when they discovered he was not in sight, they began looking for evidence of a struggle. Everything appeared as it should. Nothing was broken or disturbed in any way to indicate foul play and there was nothing missing except for Danny and the .22 caliber semi-automatic pistol that he carried with him in his ankle holster. Kono explained to an enquiring Steve that Danny could have fallen asleep shortly after taking him home from the hospital and therefore neglected to remove his piece.

"Steve. I think you better take a look at dis." The big Hawaiian spotted dark flecks on the light colored carpet near the front door. On closer inspection he suspected the marks could be bloodstains.

Steve hurried to Kono's side and came to the same suspicions. "Chin!" He called out into the hall. "I want the lab boys to comb through Danny's apartment. It looks like someone's taken him against his will. There's every possibility his disappearance is connected with Mrs. Jameson's abduction and the assassination attempt made on the Governor. I have a suspect in mind but I need to know if more than one person is involved and where Mrs. Jameson and Danny are being held."

"Right, Steve." Chin nodded then dashed away to carry out his duty leaving Steve, Kono and Duke Lukela to their thoughts.

o-o-o-o-o

The sandy haired detective stirred to wakefulness and groaned as a splitting headache made itself known. He opened his eyes slowly and tried to move his arms but they were pulled back behind him and restrained with what felt like duct tape. The bullet wound in Danny's arm throbbed fiercely in protest and his stomach ached from the unexpected blow he received earlier. Licking lips that felt like rubber, he winced at the stinging sensation and a coppery taste filled his mouth.

o-o-o-o-o

Leaving his co-workers to finish at Danny's apartment, Kono arrived at a small house that was showing signs of poverty and disrepair, but to Kono this place was like a second home. Stepping out of the car, he walked up to the door belonging to the one man that he respected more than any other in the world: his great-uncle and kahuna, Akanahe Kalakaua. When the door opened, Kono allowed himself a smile as he looked at the gnarled old man before him. "Aloha, `Anakala."

The old man smiled and said in Hawaiian, "_It is good to see you_."

Kono replied, "_I need your help. Maleko is in trouble and I need to find him_."

Akanahe led Kono through his house and out into the backyard starting leading his grand-nephew down the path to that led to a hidden spot in the woods where the kahuna had taught all the children of the Kalakaua family the language and history of their people. They had kept their lessons secret because at the time it was illegal to be a kahuna and the teaching of all things Hawaiian was strongly discouraged.

_"I have heard of this bad business on the news. Are you telling me that the police think Maleko is involved?"_

Kono's voice was full of sadness as he stated, _"We know he is."_

Akanahe's voice grew weary. _"I was afraid that this would be so."_

Studying his great-uncle, Kono pressed, _"What do you mean?"_

The old kahuna said nothing and continue to walk slowly down the path. As they walked, Kono heard the sound of machinery in the distance and began to fear what he would find. When the path ended short of their destination, Kono's fears were realized.

The teacher looked at his former student. "_You know what this means."_

Kono knew; he knew all too well what the construction equipment meant. The land that had been their sanctuary had been sold and destroyed to make room for fancy homes for the rich. And once the process began the pressure would mount on his people to sell and with so many living in poverty, it wouldn't be long before the whole neighborhood gave in.

Kono now knew what had caused his cousin to lose all sense of reason. When the debate raged over without or not the governor should return one valuable piece to their people, elsewhere poverty was causing their people to sell land in a process that according to haole law was perfectly legal.

How could one celebrate the return of one piece of land when everyday poverty was causing their people to loss more than they could ever hope of being returned?

As Kono took in the destruction he understood that what Maleko wanted was something that no law could ever give. No law could ever erase decades of injustice and oppression. Maleko was lashing out and Kono was running out of time to convince Maleko that his way of doing things was helping no one.

o-o-o-o-o

Ignoring the pain and dizziness, Danny slowly lifted his head and found himself looking into the concerned face of Patti Jameson. The fifty-something woman looked quite different from the last several times the detective had seen her. Usually perfectly pressed, styled and groomed, her suit was now wrinkled and coated with red dirt. Her graying auburn hair was mussed and disheveled, a few strands hanging in her face. Like Danny, her hands were bound with duct tape. As their eyes met, her expression relaxed a bit and she managed a slight smile.

"Detective Williams, are you okay?" the woman whispered.

"Mrs. Jameson!" Danny exclaimed, trying to keep his voice low. "I'm fine. They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"No, not really. My main concern is Paul. He'll be frantic with worry and he'll blame himself. He takes his job so seriously, and sometimes it's just too much for one man."

As she spoke, she noticed that Danny's sleeve was soaked with blood. The young detective seemed to be about the age of her oldest son, and she was struck with a sudden surge of maternal instinct.

"You're bleeding!" she gasped. Then she surmised the likely source of the wound and looked at Danny with deep respect and gratitude. "That's from the bullet you took for Paul, isn't it."

"I'm afraid so," Danny responded, glancing at his arm. "I must have ripped out the stitches." He took a deep breath before continuing, his voice now deadly serious. "And I know the man who fired the gun. I…" He stopped short, not wanting to alarm the important woman seated next to him with the inevitable meaning of his statement. His caution wasn't necessary. Patti Jameson continued his line of thought, fighting back the tears in her eyes.

"That means you can identify them so they…they can't…oh Mr. Williams, how are we going to get out of this?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Che Fong finished studying the sample on the microscope slide and straightened from his bent position to face his not-so-patient visitor.

"The blood we took from the carpet is A-positive, same as Dan's," Che explained gently to the lead detective. The forensic scientist understood the fondness that Steve had for his second-in-command and knew that this information would only compound the man's concerns.

Steve's jaw tightened as he leaned against the wall of the crime lab. His mind attempted to sort and prioritize the multiple crises that were on his shoulders: the governor and his wife; Kono, torn between loyalty to his family and to his duty as a cop; and now, Danno had been taken, apparently further injured. He willed his thoughts back to the business at hand.

"What else, Che?"

"We also found a fair amount of red dirt on the carpet inside the apartment and in the hallway by Dan's door."

"Pineapple field!" Steve exclaimed. "That could be where they're being held."

"I'd say that's a good bet, Steve," Che agreed.

o-o-o-o-o

As Kono entered the main office of Five-O headquarters, Jenny smiled at him from her desk.

"Kono! The boss wants to see you. He says it's urgent." Jenny called out as the Hawaiian started to approach his cubicle.

"Mahalo," Kono replied. The faint glimmer of a smile failed to reach his eyes. He passed the secretary's desk and walked up to Steve's office. After the first round of knocking, he was greeted by Steve's response and opened the door. Entering the office, Kono took a deep breath, feeling somewhat ill at ease. His cousin's involvement in a crime that was making headline news fast took its toll on the young detective. As a cop he was duty bound to protect the island by keeping its people safe. It was a duty he would willingly sacrifice his life for. But was he willing to sacrifice his own blood? He feared his cousin's ties to the land and his people could end in bloodshed whether it be an innocent's or Maleko's. Faced with this heavy burden Kono stood in front of Steve's desk trying not to let his emotions be seen by his colleagues as they cast furtive glances in his direction.

"Kono, we believe Mrs. Jameson and Danno are being held near a pineapple field. We just don't know which one." Steve announced.

"I think I know which one. There's a pineapple field off da Kamehameha Highway where Maleko used to work until he was fired."

"Good, Kono. You know Maleko better than anyone in this room. What are the chances he will listen to you and release the hostages?" Steve questioned the Hawaiian detective.

"Honest, Boss? Maleko and I don't see eye to eye no more. Years ago we were friends but now…" Kono's voice trailed off and he shook his head dismally.

"Ben said he saw two men at Washington Place when they took Mrs. Jameson. Do you know who Maleko might be working with?" Chin asked as he turned to face his colleague with sympathy written on his features.

Kono pondered his answer for a moment before something crossed his mind. "I don't know for sure. I tried to call Kimo, his younger bruddah, before I left my great-uncle's house. I got no answer. He always watches Maleko catching da big waves at da Pipe. He never gets into trouble. Why would he do dis with Maleko?" Kono's question hung in the air for what seemed a long time before anyone spoke again.

"It could be Kimo was coerced into helping Maleko in his cause. Maybe, just maybe if we can get to him, he can help us end this without bloodshed." Steve declared.

"Let me talk to him. Kimo listens." Kono's determination was enough to convince Steve to give him the chance to talk Kimo into helping them bring this nightmare to an end.

o-o-o-o-o

Danny and Mrs. Jameson looked up, startled at the sound of a bolt being drawn back outside the door. A young Hawaiian man entered carrying two Styrofoam cups in his hands. Danny immediately recognized him as Kimo.

As Kimo knelt down and brought the cup to Danny's mouth, the wounded detective was grateful for the water. "Thank you, Kimo" he said.

"Quiet," Kimo hissed. "My bruddah doesn't know I'm here."

When Kimo walked over to Patti, Danny decided to keep press his luck. "Look, Kimo. What you're doing is only hurting your people and your cause. We know this was your brother's idea but your presence here makes you an accessory. Free us or get word to Five-O where we're hidden and I'll see what I can do with the judge."

Kimo backed toward door, shaking his head. "I can't help you."

"Yes you can," Danny countered. "All you have to …"

"No!" Kimo shouted, forgetting to his own order to be quiet. "I'm tired of Haoles tellin' me what to do. I'm tired of Haoles stealing our land! You can be free when Maleko gets want he wants." Then without another word, Kimo stormed out of the small room.

o-o-o-o-o

Steve had noticed a change in Kono's demeanor the closer they got to the pineapple field and Kono started barking orders to Steve, Chin. and HPD as to the best way to approach and secure the perimeter. Steve could tell that Kono feared that this day would end in violence and that he wanted to protect both of his ohanas – police force and his cousins - as best as he could.

Steve parked his Mercury behind a row of trees that obscured their sight of an old barn. Exiting the car, Steve watched Kono closely as he looked at the barn, a battle of emotions playing out on his face.

Holding out the bullhorn, Steve asked, "Are you ready?"

"No," Kono replied and Steve feared that his friend was going to be too closely connected to the case to be of help but Kono surprised him.

"No bullhorn. It wouldn't work. Maleko will hear everything dat I say and dey will know dat da police is here. I need to go in alone."

"I can't let you do that."

"Boss, I can do dis. If I go alone I can say dat I've come to warn dem and want to sneak dem off the island. If dat doesn't work I might get Kimo to help."

Steve didn't like the idea of Kono walking into that barn and giving Maleko another hostage but he understood Kono's motivation for this plan; if he could trick the Kapules into coming out, he could prevent a standoff that would most likely end in blood. It didn't matter how mad Kono was at the brothers. They were still ohana and his friend was determined to try and save them.

Looking in the eyes of man he loved like a brother, Steve knew that if he didn't give Kono this chance and things ended badly, he would never forgive himself.

Squeezing his detective's shoulder, Steve stated, "If I don't hear from you in thirty minutes, we're coming after you. Pomaikai e."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Cuz! Maleko!" the Hawaiian detective called. "It's me, Kono. I wanna talk to you guys."

Silence

"Maleko!" Kono tried again. "I know what you're trying to do. You want to save our `aina, our home. But this ain't the way. We gotta talk."

"Go `way, Kono." The voice was full of anger. "You really want to save our home? You're a cop! You one of them. We got hostages and unless the Haoles and the governor do what we want, we gonna kill them!"

"Maleko," Kimo looked at his older brother, fear blossoming in his eyes. "Talk to Kono. Yeah, he's a cop, but he's kama'aina. He understands. Let him in."

"You getting' soft, kid?" Maleko snarled. "I let Kono in, McGarrett's right behind him."

"It sounds like he's alone. Tell him to drop his gun and keep his hands up. Worst thing is we'll have another hostage."

The other man thought for a moment. "Yeah, bruddah, with the Gov's wife and two of his men here, dem Haoles will have to listen." He paused and then called out, "Kono! Leave the gun and come with your hands up. Come alone, no police backup. You hear?"

"I hear," the big cop answered. "No gun, hands raised. Now, let me in."

o-o-o-o-o

"Danny," Patti Jameson turned toward her fellow captive, "What's happening out there?"

The young detective winced as a stab of pain lanced down his wounded arm. He replied softly, "It sounds like Kono's trying to negotiate with Maleko. Steve must be here, waiting somewhere outside."

Hope filled Mrs. Jameson's voice. "Maybe we can . . ."

"Shut up you two!" The door slammed open as an angry Maleko continued, "No talking. I'm running this. You got no power here." He waved his gun at both hostages, stopping at Danny. "One word and McGarrett loses a cop." He took a breath, and called, "Kimo! Come in here and watch these two. They try anything, shoot him," he ordered, pointing to Williams. The outlaw handed his brother the gun, and went to admit his cousin.

o-o-o-o-o

Steve watched as Kono entered the old barn. He could feel the tension building in his shoulders. Mrs. Jameson and two of his detectives-his ohana-now hostage to Maleko's angry scheme. He began to pace. Thirty minutes. He'd given Kono thirty minutes. He looked at his watch. Thirty minutes to resolve a life or death situation.

Chin watched as his boss stopped and stared at the barn. "Steve," he began, "Kono knows these people. If he can reason with then . . ."

"And if he can't? McGarrett broke in. "We could lose more than Danno, Kono, and Mrs. Jameson. It could start a blood bath." He clenched his fist in frustration.

o-o-o-o-o

"Kimo," Danny spoke softly. "Do you really want to become a murderer? If you kill us, that's what you'll be. An outlaw like your brother, hunted with no place to hide. Is that what you really want?" He noticed the young man's hesitation, saw the glimmer of frightened tears in his eyes.

"I don't wanna kill nobody, not you, not this lady. But I gotta do what Maleko says." Kimo's hand shook and his hold on the gun wavered.

"Why? Danny asked. "You're old enough to make your own decisions and choose your own path. Don't let Maleko choose for you."

Kimo grew even more agitated when he heard Maleko's angry voice arguing with Kono from the adjacent room. He turned from the two hostages to the door and back. Feeling like he was as much a captive as the two sitting on the floor, he looked at Danny with desperation in his eyes.

"What should I do? How am I gonna get outta this? I'm in too deep already!"

Danny was becoming concerned about Kimo's panicky state, especially since the kid had a loaded weapon pointed in his direction. The detective knew that his first priority was to protect Mrs. Jameson. He had to think of something that would minimize the risk to her life.

"Kimo," Danny whispered. "You can help us. Take the bullets out of the gun and hide them. Then keep the gun pointed at me. Maleko will never know the difference."

The young Hawaiian continued to stare wide-eyed at Danny.

"Come on, Kimo, do it! If that gun is loaded when Maleko comes back, he or Kono could be hurt or killed. You don't want that, do you?" Danny's strained whispers were becoming harsher.

Kimo suddenly opened the barrel of the gun, emptied out the bullets and stuffed them behind an old storage box. Danny breathed a small sigh of relief. He could still feel his .22 strapped securely to his ankle, which gave him a small measure of comfort, though it was useless unless he could free his hands. He glanced over at Patti Jameson who also appeared somewhat more relaxed at Kimo's choice.

o-o-o-o-o

"What's wrong with you, man?" an angry Maleko shouted at Kono. "You siding with dem Haoles! Our ancestors gotta be ashamed of you!"

"I agree with you about da land," Kono said, trying to remain calm. "Da problem is way bigger than just dis bill. It go way back to da olden times. Da governor is an honorable man, Cuz. He don't deserve dis."

Maleko started to speak, but Kono cut him off.

"And I gotta tell you something else, man – dat Haole you got tied up in dere? He's my bruddah, my kaikaina, sure as you standin' dere! Saved my neck more den once. I can't let you or Kimo kill him."

Maleko was so enraged he spat in Kono's face.

o-o-o-o-o

Steve continued to pace next to his black Mercury, glancing from the barn to his watch and back to the barn. Ten more minutes. Chin looked at his boss sympathetically. He felt the same anxiety and fear for the lives of his colleagues, but was able to endure the tension more privately. The radio in Steve's car buzzed.

"McGarrett," he barked into the receiver.

"It's Duke, Steve. The governor is requesting a status report."

"In other words, he's out of his mind with worry."

"You said it, Bruddah!"

"He's not alone, Duke."

o-o-o-o-o

Slowly, Kono reached up and wiped the spit off his face and continued on as if nothing had happened. "Maleko, I know dat you don't like what I do or dat some of my closest friends are Haoles but know dat you are ohana; nothin' can change dat. I came to help you. Believe me when I say dat McGarrett ain't far behind."

"Because you told him where to find me!" Maleko shouted.

"No," Kono lied, "because when I left da office Steve ordered Chin to make up a list of the places you frequent and dere checking dem all. It won't be long before Steve finds ya and I don't want to see ya in jail and I don't want to see Danny hurt."

Maleko snorted. "You wanna help?"

Kono looked toward the direction that he guessed the captives were being held in order to convince his cousin that he was nervous about the hostages overhearing. Switching to Hawaiian, Kono pressed, _"I have a plan to get you out of this mess and off the island without Steve ever knowing."_

Maleko carefully considered Kono's words before answering in the same language, _"Tell me."_

"_I spoke with our Uncle Kanunu. He took his fishing boat out this morning and told everyone that he'll be gone for a couple of days. He'll sneak back to shore tonight and take you and Kimo to Maui. Just tie me up before you go and Steve will never know I helped you and I'll make sure Steve doesn't look in the right direction. After a couple weeks he'll give up looking. But know this: if Danny or the lady dies, Steve will never stop looking."_

_"That doesn't give me what I want."_

_"Steve doesn't make deals. He'll never give you want you want. You have to trust me."_

Maleko scowled but it looked like Kono's words were getting through. "Kimo, come out here!"

Kono could immediately tell that the stress of the situation was not treating Kimo well. He was jumpy and pale. Maleko held out his hand for the gun and Kimo quickly handed it over

_"Brother,"_ Maleko said, "_Kono says he will misdirect the cops so that we can sneak off the island as long as we don't kill our hostages."_

Kimo replied, "_I think we should listen to Kono."_

_"Fine,"_ Maleko agreed. "_On one condition. Kono comes with us."_

"What?" The word slipped out before Kono could stop it.

_"If you want us to trust you, give up Five-O and come with us."_

Kono debated the best way to respond but his hesitation must have shown on his face because Maleko became suspicious. "Ya can't give it up, can ya, Fuzz?"

"No," Kono said, "I'll come."

It was too late; Maleko's suspicion had erased any chance this had of working. "You coconut! Ya look Hawaiian but ya nothin' but Haole on da inside!"

Then Maleko raised the gun and pointed it directly at Kono's head and the detective knew that he had failed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Danny shifted on the floor and swallowed hard as the heated voices in the adjacent room grew louder. Kono's in trouble! Where Steve? His eyes frantically scanned his surroundings for anything he could use to cut the tape and free his hands. He needed something sharp. Just as his head moved past the seated figure of Patti Jameson something metallic shone in his eyes. He did a double take and saw the glittering object was that of an ornament inserted in Patti's hair. Maybe if I could just give it a try. Danny struggled to his knees then took a deep breath as he used whatever strength he still possessed to push himself up to his feet. Patti looked up and opened her mouth to say something but stopped when she saw Danny shake his head slowly. He walked over to the frightened woman and stood beside her. "Mrs. Jameson? That pin in your hair," Danny whispered as he inclined his head toward Patti's hair.

"Yes?" Patti whispered, puzzled.

"May I borrow it?" the detective asked quietly.

"Yes of-of course," Patti Jameson turned her head so that the young man could reach the silver pin that held her hair in place.

With his back facing Mrs. Jameson, Danny leaned backward as he reached for the object with unsteady fingers. A fiery sharp pain radiated up his arm and he could feel warm liquid soaking his shirt, making the material stick uncomfortably to his skin. He slid the hairpin out slowly and breathed out a sigh of relief. He adjusted his hold on the metal object and could feel four sharp points that jutted out from its base. As sweat beaded on his forehead he used the sharp points to cut his way through the duct tape that bound his wrists until he could feel the synthetic material begin to give. Finally he was able to pull his hands apart and tear through the plastic tape completely. He gave Mrs. Jameson, who had been watching him nervously the whole time, a weak smile and whispered his thanks as he lowered himself to a crouching position behind her. He began to saw through the tape securing her hands.

o-o-o-o-o

Kono froze as he faced the barrel of a gun held by his own cousin. The fury in Maleko's eyes spoke more than words of the deep hatred he felt toward the people he believed were responsible for taking away the land and spirit of the Hawaiians. It was then the detective knew with a great sadness in his heart that Maleko had gone to a place from which there could be no turning back.

o-o-o-o-o

Ignoring the muscle spasms radiating down his arm, Dan continued to cut through the tape binding Mrs. Jameson's wrists. Just a few more minutes . . . I can do this. The thoughts spun through the young detective's mind as he continued to struggle. One final cut and the woman was free. Danny leaned back against the wall, his face pale and beaded with sweat. He began to shake as he struggled against the pain-filled darkness that threatened to overwhelm him. Kono! The thought of his friend's danger pulled him back. Have to help Kono! Steve, wherever you are, please hurry!

o-o-o-o-o

"Maleko!" Kono's shout carried outside the old barn. "You don't want to do this, Bruddah. Murder won't solve nuthin! What's this gonna do to Kimo? Think, man!"

Maleko's anger-filled eyes glared with irrational hate. "I kill you, it sends a message. Hawaii for real Hawaiians, not for you guys who give in to whatever the haoles want!" His finger tightened on the trigger. "No, Maleko!" Kimo's frightened yell momentarily distracted the furious Hawaiian. The big man turned quickly, knocking his younger brother to the ground. "You turning haole on me, too boy?" Kimo backed away, shaking his head. The fire in his brother's eyes reminded him of the wrath of Pele.

o-o-o-o-o

McGarrett had seldom felt so helpless. He could hear the shouts; he feared for the lives of his detectives and Mrs. Jameson. He checked his watch again. Five more minutes; he motioned to Ben and the officers with him to stand ready. He'd give Kono those final minutes. He clenched his fists again as the final moments ticked away.

o-o-o-o-o

"Danny," Patti Jameson whispered. "Danny, we've got to do something before Maleko kills someone." She gasped as she saw more blood soaking the detective's shirt.

Danny opened pain-filled eyes. "Handkerchief . . . in pocket . . . . Put pressure on the wound." Patti did as he asked, trying not to wince in sympathy as she realized the pain she was causing.

"Gun . . .," Williams continued. "Ankle holster. Get it, please." She pulled out the little .22 and examined it: loaded and ready to fire. It might be just enough to get them out and to save Kono. But they would need to take Maleko by surprise.

Danny struggled to stand. Gun in hand, he motioned for Mrs. Jameson to stay back as he moved slowly and carefully toward the door.

o-o-o-o-o

Steve checked his watch one final time. Thirty minutes gone. Time to move in. He prayed it wasn't too late.

o-o-o-o-o

Everything happened in an instant.

Maleko fired.

Danny burst into the room, adrenaline giving him the energy he needed.

Steve and Chin broke through the main doors with HPD behind them.

Kono realized that he was alive.

Maleko realized that his gun was not loaded.

The instant passed and Kono moved, running straight into Maleko, knocking him to the ground. His cousin immediately tried to sit up but Kono pinned him to the ground ignoring the curses being flung his way. Ignoring the tears that were forming in his eyes.

When Kono had become a cop never had he imagined that he would have to arrest members of his ohana. In helping Five-O find, trick. and trap his cousins, the detective had made a decision that would remain with him the rest of his life.

"Kono." Kono looked up and saw Steve standing behind him, his gun pointed directly at Maleko. "Back off, I've got him."

Grateful that Steve was taking control, Kono slowly stood up and backed away from his cousin. While Steve cuffed Maleko, Kono looked around the room and saw that Danny held a gun on Kimo and that Chin was leading a disheveled but healthy Patti Jameson out of the building.

Five-O had won but why did winning feel so much like losing?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Steve ordered the HPD officers to take over. It took two large men to escort an angry Maleko away toward the blue and white parked outside. Another officer took Kimo off Danny's hands, cuffing him and reading him his rights. After he was certain that the crisis was over and the danger to his colleagues past, Kono quietly left the barn alone, distancing himself from others. He had a lot to think about.

Danny's adrenaline rush was almost spent and he was again aware of the searing pain in his arm and his extreme fatigue from the near tragic day. Steve noticed his second-in-command listing to one side and caught him before the young man collapsed.

"Easy, Danno," Steve said, his own heartbeat slowing to a more normal rhythm.

"Long day," Danny whispered between labored breaths.

"Yeah," agreed Steve. "Come on, let's get you out of here."

The lead detective turned to Chin and instructed him to take Mrs. Jameson home. She smiled her thanks and gently patted Danny's uninjured arm. She owed her life to his courage, his and Kono's, Haole and Hawaiian. She would not forget. Neither will Hawaii, she thought.

o-o-o-o-o

Paul Jameson held in his hands the manuscript of the speech he had written but never got the chance to deliver. The paper was crinkled from his reading and rereading it so many times, first in preparation for the speech and then afterward as he tried to reassure himself that he still believed the words that he had written. For Paul had sworn that regardless of what happened he would give that same speech with only a few edits to reflect the events of the past couple days. He had convinced himself that it was the right thing to do.

But it was so hard. So hard to imagine what he would do if anything happened to beautiful wife, his precious Patti. So hard to figure out where the line was between family and duty.

Who was he? Was he Paul Jameson the husband who loved his wife more than anything, who would do whatever it took to save her? Or was he Paul Jameson the Governor, the politician who always put duty and the needs of the state before the needs of his family?

Could he be both?

Glancing over at Duke Lukela, Paul was tempted to order the officer to radio Steve again but he feared that he would be a distraction at a critical moment. So he waited and tried not to think about the danger his wife was in, what would happened if she died…

Paul heard the sound of a car pulling in the driveway and Duke immediately moved to the window, one hand on his service revolver. When Duke pulled aside the curtain, Paul recognized the car; he knew who had come to see him.

The wait was over.

He looked at the Hawaiian cop. Duke's smile told him everything he wanted to know. He ran out to the car as Chin helped Patti to the sidewalk.

Paul took his wife in his arms, tears of grateful joy running down his face.

o-o-o-o-o

Danny was delivered back to Queen's where his wound was re-stitched and bandaged. Since his diagnosis also included new bruising, exhaustion and partial dehydration, Bergman insisted that he spend the night. After a good night's sleep, Danny was feeling better. Better than his first visitor, at least.

"Hi Danny," Kono said softly after knocking and entering the hospital room.

Danny immediately noticed that the spark had left the usually jovial, carefree Hawaiian. His friend's eyes were focused on the floor.

"I'm awfully sorry about your cousins, Kono," Danny said gently. "This must have been hard for you."

"You have no idea, Danny," Kono began. "I gotta tell you, I ain't never felt so torn in my life. But I couldn't let `em hurt you."

"Thanks."

Danny sensed that there was something else, something enormous weighing on his large friend's heart.

"What is it, Kono?"

Several minutes of silence passed between them while the Hawaiian tried to find the right words.

"Danny…please…don't tell Steve."

"Don't tell Steve what?"

"I'm thinking about leaving Five-O."

Kono lifted his head and looked at Danny through his tears. Danny was speechless for several seconds.

"Wow. Are you sure?"

"No. Just feel like I'm tied up in knots over dis."

Danny was close to tears himself over the internal battle that was raging inside his friend and the thought that he could lose him as a colleague. They had been through so much together over the years.

"Kono, do me a favor, okay?" Danny said as he reached out and took hold of the large man's forearm.

"What?"

"Before you decide anything, go talk to your great uncle Akanahe. Seek his wisdom. Don't try to handle this by yourself."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Kono slowly walked up the path to his uncle's cottage . He cringed as he heard the sounds of construction in the distance, his doubts and questions growing with each step. Is this why I became a cop? To protect the people who destroy our land?

Kono shook his head as he knocked at the door. At his uncle's "E komo mai," he entered the house. Almost like walking into a museum, all our history wrapped up in this old Kahuna. He noticed his uncle studying photos of what looked like antique pottery. "Indian stuff?" he inquired.

Akanahe swept the photos aside. "Your Uncle who works at the University sent them to me. Some sort of smuggling maybe. Might wind up in your office! But that's anudder story, Bruddah." He looked into his nephew's dark eyes, reading the anguish there. "What's troubling you, Kono? Maleko?" Kono's expression told the old man he'd guessed correctly.

"Maleko," the younger man affirmed. "And the 'Hawaii for Hawaiians' thing. I believe in 'aina and ohana. 'Aina is sacred, Uncle. So is ohana. We gotta stick together or we'll lose everything."

The old man nodded. "But you're troubled by what your cuz did."

"Not the way to save the 'aina!" Kono nearly exploded. "Hurting! Kidnapping! Dat only makes people think we're all violent, all pupule." He stopped for a moment to calm down. "He coulda killed Danny and the Governor's wife."

"And you stopped him. Why?"

"Danny's ohana! He's my bruddah, my kaikaina. Can't even count how many times he's kept me from gettin' hurt. He's saved my life a couple times, too. Couldn't let him get killed. Or Mrs. Jameson, either."

"But Maleko's ohana, too." Akanahe prodded. "Your cuz. Him and Kimo both. And you helped put them in jail." He played Devil's Advocate.

"Ohana don't go round hurting Ohana!" Kono's anger and distress was evident. "I had to do what I did, Uncle. I tricked him. My cuz! We grew up together, surfed together, hung out together."

"You angry at him or yourself?"

Kono thought a moment. "Both, I guess. I hate what he did and I hate myself for having to trick him. But I believe in saving our 'aina."

"So do I," Akanahe responded. "But not Maleko's way." He stopped, then waved his hand around the room. "What do you see?"

The younger man looked around the room and studied the artifacts on display, part of a collection going back many years: tapa cloth hangings; an old royal quilt, part of his family's heritage; hand carved koa bowls; shell and bone ornaments. Then articles from other cultures: wood carvings from Africa, pottery from Peru, jade amulets, a turquoise and silver pendent, a carved bone figure from Alaska . . . His surprise was evident as he asked, "Where'd you get these things?"

His uncle smiled and said gently. "Some from our family, some from my travels. You know I was in the Merchant Marine during the war and a few years after. Taught me a lot about what others held sacred: their 'aina and ohana. Different from ours, but the same." He paused to allow his nephew a moment to grasp his meaning.

"You saying we got to work together on this?" Kono questioned. "Haole and Hawaiian?"

"And all other people who call these Islands home." Akanahe took a deep breath and continued, "What would've happened if Maleko had killed someone? War, more death? That saves the 'aina? Our sacred places? Our home?"

"Only makes things worse," the detective answered. "You sayin' what I did was right?

"You saved two lives, maybe more yesterday, even Maleko's and Kimo's." Akanahe watched his nephew's expression as the younger man wrestled with his feelings. "Danny told me what you're thinking about doin'. Don't make any decision now. Wait until the Governor's speech tomorrow."

Kono slowly nodded his agreement. "You going?"

"And you can come with me."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Kono had just finished a breakfast of fruit, malasadas, and coffee, lots of coffee, when he was jolted out of his thoughts by the insistent ringing of the phone. He found himself hoping it wasn't Steve. He wasn't ready to face the boss just yet.

"Kono?" a familiar voice said, breaking the tension. "Are you going to the Governor's speech this morning?"

Danny! The big detective smiled in spite of himself. "You need a ride, Kaikaina?"

"I don't think I should be driving . . ."

"And Steve will be mad if you try!" Kono finished the thought. "Got to pick up my Uncle Akanahe. I'll get you first, den go over there."

He could almost hear the relief in his young friend's "Mahalo, Bruddah!" He sensed something else in Danny's voice, but he couldn't quite identify it.

o-o-o-o-o

Kono's thoughts were in a whirl as he knocked on his old uncle's door. It swung open and his eyes widened in shock.

"Kimo! Little Cuz!" the Hawaiian cop was reduced to stuttering in surprise. "What . . .What you doin' here? I thought you were in jail! How . . .? What?"

Kimo laughed, then pointed to Danny. "Ask him!"

Kono spun around to face his smiling colleague. "Give, Bruddah!"

"Mrs. Jameson and I talked to Steve and the Governor yesterday. We told him how Kimo helped us escape. He probably saved your life by taking the bullets out of Maleko's gun." Dan grabbed his friend's arm. "The Governor released him last night. He'll be staying with your uncle."

"I'm gonna study our traditions with him," Kimo added. "And go to school to learn how to protect our land and its history. With knowledge and the law, not with violence"

"He'll be a good student, maybe a Kahuna someday." Akanahe put his arm around his young nephew's shoulder. "Now let's get goin.' You don't want to miss the Governor's talk!"

o-o-o-o-o

As the four found their seats on the chairs spread over the Iolani Palace lawn, Danny caught Steve's eye. The lead detective gave his young second an "It's going to be OK" look as Governor and Mrs. Jameson took their places on the speakers' platform.

Jameson stepped to the mic. He smiled, then began, "Good morning." He paused, then went on, "Welcome to all of you. Before I begin, I'd like to turn the microphone over to my wife." He motioned for Patti to come forward.

The popular First Lady was greeted with applause and cheers as she remarked, "Aloha, my friends. Today, I want to thank the men who risked their lives to save mine, Kono Kalakaua and Dan Williams of Hawaii Five-O. For Kono especially, this was a courageous decision, to put duty ahead of his family, not just for my sake, but for the sake of Hawaii and her people. You have my undying gratitude." She stopped, tears filling her eyes, as cheers erupted in acknowledgement of the officers' courage.

Patti held up her hand for silence. "There is one more person I want to thank." She looked directly at the now blushing Kimo. "Kimo Kapule. This young man chose to follow his conscience instead of his brother's path of violence. He is a true hero."

Patti smiled as applause thundered over the crowd. With a soft, "Mahalo, my friends," she left the platform and hugged her rescuers. Her actions said more than any words could express.

Jameson followed his wife, shaking the men's hands and slapping them on the shoulder. "I'll always remember what you did. You have given me back the greatest treasure in my life. Mahalo, my friends."

He returned to the mic and began to speak. "My wife Patti speaks for both of us. I can only say 'Mahalo' for your courage and your dedication. You are among Hawaii's finest and bravest, all three of you." He took a breath, then unfolded a well-worn paper.

"I first came to these Islands during the war. I fell in love with the land and its people and chose to make my home here. I fell in love with an Island girl, born and raised here, who became my wife, the mother of our children. These Islands are our home and hold a special place in our hearts. They are sacred to us as they are to you."

He looked out over the now silent crowd and continued, "Today, I signed a bill returning a sacred site to the people of Hawaii, all the people of Hawaii. This land, once a heiau dedicated to healing, will now be a park open to all to enjoy its beauty and peace. It is yours, yours and Hawaii's. May it be a sign of healing for all of us."

He stopped as applause rang out. "That is not all, " he continued. "It is our responsibility, our duty to the 'aina we hold as sacred, to preserve our land, its traditions, its heritage. We can do so only if we work together. I have asked Kahuna Akanahe Kalakaua to help in this. You know him as a descendent of royalty. I have come to know him as a man of great wisdom who, together with others from the many peoples who call these islands home, will work to preserve our sacred land for ourselves, our children, and our children's children. I thank him for his support and his willingness to serve our people in this task. The road will be challenging, but the journey will be worth the cost. We can - and we will - work together in this endeavor. The land will thank us as I thank all of you for joining in this effort."

Silence held for a moment, then cheers and clapping broke out-for the Jamesons, for men and women of courage and vision, for Hawaii.

Kono, stunned, turned to his uncle. "You knew! That's why you wanted me to come with you."

"I knew, Nephew. We can save this land only by working together." He studied the detective. "So what you gonna do? Your work with Five-O is one way to save the 'aina and the bigger ohana. What do you decide?" His gaze moved from Kono to Danny and Kimo.

Kono remained silent for a long minute. Danny held his breath as he looked intently at his friend. One word from Kono would either change their lives or restore balance. He waited.

"Five-O's part of my life. I'm gonna stay. Can't leave my ohana." He smirked, then nudged Danny slightly. Besides, who's gonna keep the kaikaina here out of trouble?"

"I thought that was Steve's job," Dan teased. "C'mon—let's find him and Chin. He's probably got another case for us already!"

PAU


End file.
